Double Date
by Dem-chan
Summary: What if a girl hated a boy so much she would to go through great lengths just to make him hate her? Well Runo always has a trick up her sleeve or sombody elses. DanXRuno
1. Doubledate Trouble

**Hey everybody!**

**Thanks for clicking on my story!**

**Your all amazing, and i hope you can get attached to the story line.**

**Please leave a review if you want.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

"No, never again!"

"Aw come on Runo!"

"…"

"You liked him right?"

"…"

"Come on…say it."

"I…"

"Hm…?"

"I…hate…"

"Hate?"

"I HATE DAN KUSO!"

_**XDoubledateX**_

Never again will I feel the painful torture of today's date. The agonizing boredom I went through was like stinking needles into my eyes.

Hopefully Julie had a good time, if she didn't I would have to punch her right in the kisser.

Why the hell did I agree to that stupid double date anyway?

Did I think it would be fun?

Maybe.

But I was way off; instead I had to go on a date with the lamest boy on earth. Sure he had looks, but all he did was talk about himself.

Please, how egotistical can one guy be?

I mean not one word was spoken by me. He was hogging all of our talking time, and when I looked over at Julie's side of the table, she was playing footsies with Shun!

The nerve of some people!

I quickly checked my phone to see if Alice was still talking to me, and listening about my horrid date.

"Alice?"

No response.

"Alice you there? Im not done ranting yet!"

Suddenly a voice came on, "Sorry Runo…what was the boy's name again?"

"Dan…Dan Kuso."

His name made my mouth dry, my tongue turned into sand and my expression and mood changed to angry and annoyed.

"Dan Kuso? Does he go to our school?"

I thought for a moment, trying to remember what the boy said. "He said something about loving to play bakugan, and being really popular at his school."

Silence, I heard Alice flipping through a book on the other line. She was probably searching through the yearbook. "Yep! He does go to our school." She said.

"He does?" I crossed my legs. This bench I was sitting on made my butt feel very uncomfortable, and this dress wasn't making anything easier for me either.

It was all Dan's fault. Everything was Dan's fault.

"Yes, he's a popular bakugan player too." Alice replied.

I sat there pondering, "I still hate him."

"But you two have so much in common!" Alice proclaimed.

I was starting to get annoyed, "No Alice, we don't. Actually I hate everything about him, his dumb goggles, his stupid smile and most of all his bragging!"

Silence.

"We'll talk to Julie at school; get this whole thing solved ok?"

"What thing? I don't like Dan! I don't like him! Alice!"

A beep was then heard on the other line of the phone, messaging me that Alice hung up.

"Alice! Alice! Dammit!"

I folded my phone shut. The light from my cell shined, giving me a little bit of vision of where I was. The moon was up, and my day was done.

But the constant image of Dan flickered in my mind. Who knew waiting for the bus could be so…boring?

I sat on the bench, still like a brick, occasionally I would look down the dark empty street to find no bus, or people. It felt like I was the only one here, like I was the only being in the world.

I sat still.

Was I getting scared? Im 16, a 16 year old can handle anything.

More silence.

I then opened my phone, checking the time of course, "…11:45…"

I sighed which lightly blew my hair upwards; it soon came down upon my forehead again.

"Dan Kuso…" I sat there thinking, thinking about Dan, Danny? Daniel? What would he like to be called? Wait why am I thinking about his name? Im never gonna see him again anyway. He's long gone, Iv'e had plenty of more dates than him before anyway, I should be thinking about other men."

"...Wonder what he's doing? Does he have my cellphone number?"

Then it clicked in my head, im still thinking about him! I growled, this boy was making my head spin, yet again, Dan ruins everything.

More silence came by.

I can't stop pondering and wondering and thinking about Dan.

Dan.

Dan.

Dan.

Suddenly the bus came, the door's opened wide for me and I smiled cheerfully at the driver. I then sat in a nearby seat and looked out the window.

Silence.

"Great more time to think about Dan." I whispered.

_**XDoubledateX**_

"No Julie I didn't have fun!" I frowned at the girl angrily.

"What? You guys were totally hitting it off!"

"No, Dan was totally hitting it off, I was uninterested!" I slammed my hand upon a nearby desk.

I was currently in my classroom, homeroom was about to start, which only gave me a few minutes to chat with Julie and Alice.

"He was talking a lot, and Shun said that Dan really liked you too!" Julie remarked.

I crossed my arms, "Well that's too bad because I don't like him…"

Alice sighed, "Runo…you couldn't stop talking about him on the phone the other day."

"Oo~ Runo you sexy beast…" Julie then bumped her hips against mine.

"No I was complaining about him…" I looked away, "Hes very bothersome."

Julie then watched me carefully, she saw as a light blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Thinking about Dan?"

"Yes…I mean NO!" I then sat in my seat and looked away from my friends.

Alice joined in on Julie's teasing also. "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"N-nothing."

Did I just stutter? Oh man, its not too obvious…is it?

What class is Dan even in? I never see him.

Wait, im still thinking about him! I hopped up from my chair, and quickly left the room, trying to hide my very obvious blush.

I paid no mind to the calls that came from my classroom.

All I needed was water, or something to keep away from Dan.

As I ran down the halls, and around a sharp turn my head made contact with a much toned stomach. Falling backwards and landing on the floor my blush vanished.

"Hey watch it!"

I growled, looking up I screamed, "No you watch it buddy!"

The boy I bumped into looked up, an angry expression sat on his face. "No you-" He stopped.

"Runo?"

I shot my head up, "Dan?"

It was silent.

The bell than rang signaling homeroom had once again started.

The boy smiled, and me, being the tsundere girl that I am, frowned.

"Why aren't you in class?" I said lifting myself up from the ground.

"I can say the same thing for you…" He proposed.

I scowled; he merely kept a straight face. I grabbed my forehead and made quick lie, "Well my head aches so I was going to the nurse's."

I then jotted off until he _just_ **had** to say something, "Want me to take you?"

I rolled my eyes, and putting on a fake smiled I nodded, "Sure that would be swell Dan."

The boy gave me a charming grin, and before long walked me to the nurse's office, and as we entered the room, we soon found it to be empty.

"Maybe she went out?" Dan remarked as he looked around the small room. "You should just lie down for now."

"Yeah…you're probably right…" I walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge.

But at the corner of my eye I saw Dan staring out of the window. He seemed down and then he began to speak, "Runo did you like our date?"

I blushed, was it obvious that I hated him? Was it suppose to be obvious that I hated him?

I thought for a moment, should I be mean? Or kind?

"N-no." I replied, I started to play with my fingers, looking away was the best thing to do too.

"Runo look at me."

Why did this seem like a romantic moment? I slowly looked up to see Dan sitting on the same bed I was on. "Runo, tell me the truth."

I looked away, trying to hide my blush, "I…I don't love you Dan."

He then got closer, until he was in my personal box, getting all up in my face. "Don't lie." The boy then very slowly inched his way up to my ear, "Girls like you shouldn't lie." He whispered.

I felt myself began to shake. Was a scared or just plain on fire with love?

"No…Dan…i…" My words were coming out slowly; the room was spinning, why? I then grabbed onto his shirt, and tried my best to push away.

But he remained close to my ear, "We didn't even kiss at the end of our date…"

I then tried backing away, "Dan…I don't…kiss guys like you!" I shouted, pointing at him needlessly.

I was a strong independent high school girl. But why was he breaking me so easily.

Dan began to inch his way slower and slower. "Runo you don't have to act tough." I blushed, a real deep red appeared on my cheeks.

"Dan…please."

Then the sensation of his warm lips felt against my neck. Trying as hard as I could, I made an effort to push him away. But no use, he just opened my legs, making me scream a dry silent growl.

"Dan stop!" I then kicked him away using all of my force, knocking him over.

I acted quick as I jumped off of the bed and gave Dan a very evil glare. "Dan your really pissing me off."

"Runo wait-"

It was too late; I sent a hurdy kick right to his balls. Making him shiver and then come crashing to the floor. "DAN KUSO YOU ARE THE WORST BOY I EVER MET!"

He gave a sad look at me, and with that I ran out of the room.

The bell rang again, and a text was immediately sent to my phone. Flipping the cell open I read the message, It was from Julie explaining that she's having a date with Shun, which means im having another horrible date with Dan.

"Oh yes, things just got a whole lot worse for Runo."

* * *

**N/A**

**Hey hey hey!**

**Did you guys like it? **

**Oh and heres a question for you:**

Do you think Runo should be added for Season 3 in Bakugan?

**Please leave a review!**

**I WUV REVIEWS!**


	2. It's Complicated

**OMG!**

**Thanks for the 9 reviews!**

**Your so amazing, all of you...**

**So please make me happy and give meh more reviews!**

* * *

"Julie you're the worst friend I ever had."

"Aww come on Runo! Dan's really sweet!"

"…Not from where Im standing."

"Ha!…Then where is he "standing?"

"Sadly…Right in between my legs."

**_X DOUBLEDATE X_**

Even though the word rape entered my mind when I got a good look at Dan's face I couldn't help but want to talk to him again. Was I actually a perverse girl with dark side? Or maybe that look he gave me, right before I went screaming out the door, got to my heart?

I fidgeted in my seat. Man, thinking about the annoyance of my life really puts me in a tight spot. And listening to a babbling teacher was the last straw of attention.

As boredom was attacking me I peered over to look across the room; Julie was humming to herself, drawing something. I started to stand a bit, just to take a peek of what she was so focused on.

Soon enough, she pulled the paper from underneath her hands and held it up to me.

It was a giant pink heart, with her drawn inside of it what seemed to be Shun, kissing. I rolled my eyes in obviousness. Of course Julie was thinking about her date tonight.

And so was I.

* * *

I only liked one boy in all of my 15 years. And truth be told, it was Shun. I started talking to him in the beginning of middle school, and from there on we started to get closer.

It all ended when Julie declared she had a crush on him.

We kind of separated as friends. But Julie and I stuck together like glue. Making no sense as to we were so different from each other.

It was like a prissy little girl being best friends with a tom boy. It wouldn't work out. But for us, it did.

As I felt the September breeze tug on my hair I pulled my bag over the shoulder and walked down the steps leading to the schools grounds. Only to see Shun waiting at the end of the very long staircase, and by instinct I gulped. Students passed by him on their way down, but even so his eyes were locked on mine.

I didn't blush or smile. But gave a quick wave and walked by, until he called, "Hey Runo". I turned around, "What Shun?" I was completely absorbed with Dan right now; my head was so messed up with the last date.

"Tell Julie to call me when she gets home."

"Why don't you call her yourself? You have her number anyway."

"Because … I needed a topic to start a conversation with you." Well at least he was honest.

"Ok you got my attention, " I walked closer, getting away from the crowds of high scholars, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I know this is random but don't tell Julie this..." The boy stared down at me; he looked worried which brought my curiosity up, "I don't want a date with Julie tonight."

"What?" I dropped my bag from shock, "But aren't you all lovey dovey?" I asked, gripping onto his shirt furiously.

"What? No. I never even asked her out. It was all by force." He placed his hands into his pockets, " Let;s just say I didn't like my date at all."

"You didn't like your date either?" I yelled from confusion, of course it just slipped out, i quickly covered my mouth with both hands. Soon moving my palms I looked up at Shun, "Don't tell Dan I didn't like our date. I don't want to break his heart, again."

"Again?" Shun stared at me with open eyes, he also had a curious side.

"Uh…er…so what about Julie? What are you going to say to her?"

"Well, I just won't call her for a while…she'll get the hint." Shun then grabbed his backpack and lugged it over his shoulder, and I did the same.

"That's not very nice."

"I'm not _really_ a nice person." He spoke out walking away.

"Aw come on!" I followed him, and strangely he didn't seem to mind, "Don't act like you're a delinquent."

He smirked, "Don't act like you know me, Runo."

I ran in front of him, stopping his motion, "If you never really wanted to date Julie in the beginning…" I looked into his eyes quickly, "Who did you really want to date?"

The boy chuckled; a small smirk and he pushed me aside. I crumbled away as I watched him get onto the very bus I tried to keep him away from.

Like in a movie he looked back, "You." He replied. And with that being said the doors closed, and I stood there in a daze. Not even watching the bus take off I dropped my bag and felt my legs go all mushy on me.

I didn't blush or smile. Truly I felt excited, but not happy, not wanting Shun to like me was weird, and so I pondered for a second to clear my thoughts.

'Shun likes me, but Julie mistook him for liking her. So…they went out, but Dan likes me…I think. So if I used to like Shun, but now I don't, and I also don't like Dan…then who likes Julie?'

I jumped to feel a strong hand grasp my shoulder. "Come on Runo our bus is here." It was Julie, and tagging along was Alice. They both boarded the bus and the driver stared down at me.

I must have looked really nervous, or even scared, because I heard a raspy voice ask, "Are you ok girl?" I looked up at the driver, tugging at my bag as if disconnected i answered,

"No."

* * *

So here I am being forced to tell Julie that she mistook Shun's question for a confession and also explain that he has a crush on me.

Well I'm not really being forced by pain or harm, mainly by the love of my friends.

I stared at the phone in my hands. In the meantime I should have been working the restaurant. I stood in the back, dressed up for work, with a guilty look on my face.

"Just press send." I told myself, looking at the numbers on my phone. Scared and wondering about what I'll tell Julie I decided to leave it alone until my next break.

Clearing out of the room felt relieveing, almost like a burden was taken off my shoulders. I looked around the restaurant and rushed to my tables. I took the order placed it in, took another order. I was working fast and perfectly, my mood was good, and my thoughts were clean.

But as I took a quick look at the door the ten ton weight was added onto my shoulders yet again.

"Dan?" I asked covering myself like child. I held my hands over my breasts and I felt like crawling into a corner.

"I heard you worked here." He replied, obviously understanding this awkward moment.

I heard my dad call out to me, "Runo seat the man and stop talking!"

I nodded to my father with a slight blush and rushed Dan to his table. I painfully said, "P-please…en-enjoy your…fan….fucking….meal!" I slapped the menu down and hid into the back room. Gasping as if out of breath i held my chest.

"Why is this happening to me?" I looked at my phone, remebering the call for Julie more burdens were added onto my shoulders. I just felt like throwing in the towel.

"Just have to get the boy his food, his check and he'll leave." I peeked through the door, he was the only costumer left, I bit my lip and gathered enough courage to walk outside.

"So what do you want Dan?" I asked placing my hands onto my hips. The boy stared at me with a smile, "I'm just getting a drink."

I gritted my teeth, "Just a drink?"

He nodded.

"Just a drink….a goddamn drink, that you can get from a freaking soda machine!" I slapped my hands onto the table. Completely changing the subject I cried out, "Why did you almost rape me yesterday!"

He was speechless; he shook a bit…maybe from shock or even embarrassment. "That's why I'm here." He spoke calmly, even in his shaken state. "Can't we just talk?"

I sighed, pulling a chair out; I looked over to my father who was busy in the back. Taking a quick seat I looked at Dan angrily, "I just had a _talk_ with Shun…"

"Oh? What did he say?"

"That he liked me." I leaned on my hand that rested on the table, "I didn't know what to say." Why was i telling Dan this? I needed to get my bottled up feelings out, and i was pouring them out on Dan.

"You don't seem very happy about it."

"I don't know…" I then got up, "What do you want?"

"What?"

"To drink?" I replied with a bit of an attitude.

"Um…Orange juice?" Was he swinging that one off the bat?

I walked over to the bar, filled a glass of OJ and placed it on the table. Soon taking my seat again to continue the conversation.

"Yeah…I don't really know what to say."

"Tough break huh?"

"I just seems like Shun is Julie boy now. In my head at least." I took a look at Dan who was slurping his drink contently. "Well you're happy." I then drank some of his Orange Juice. "Why are we having such an ordinary conversation?" I looked out of the window, passing people and cars didn't amuse me. "I mean the other day you…"

"Runo are we still going to have our date?" Dan asked quickly interrupting, "Because Shun said that the double date was off."

"Yeah… it's off alright." I looked up from the glass of OJ.

I saw the boy become suddenly quiet. Almost like his eyes sunk into the back of his head. He looked out of the window, he seemed distant. I couldn't help but stare at his side feature with such curiosity. And as he watched cars pass by the boy got up, "Call me sometime ok?"

"O-ok…" I blushed, for a second there that comment lifted my spirits. Dan wanted **me** to call **him**?

That just made my day.

As I waved goodbye to the last costumer, I quickly took off my apron and went to the backroom. I thought for a while on what to tell Julie, what should I start out with? How could I make her not cry? Maybe crying would be good for her. Taking out my cell and dialing the number I waited for an answer.

Suddenly a voice came up. And I heard the raspy tone echo into my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"…Your calling me already?"

I pressed the phone to my ear, "Well you said I should call you sometime."

"*Chuckle* I didn't mean minutes before I left." There was a silence, "You're the weirdest girl I ever met, Runo"

"Dan, by now you should know, I'm one of a kind."

**

* * *

**

A/N

Hey thanks for the read! So please review!

Oh another question:

Did you like Bakugan season 2?

**Just wonderin'**

**Ok thanks again! BYE!~**


	3. Scarfs on Cold Necks

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Well you all wanted it.**

**Heres another chapter!**

**Please review!**

* * *

"You know where fights start?"

"Where?"

"A party…with beer."

_**XdoubledateX**_

Wrapping the scarf around my neck I stared into space. "Maybe I should commit suicide." I said to the air around me blankly.

You could say that being alone at a local park is weird. And being alone at a local park with no jacket on In the middle of winter is also weird. I stared at the large tree in front of my eyes. "What if I just-?" Throwing the scarf around a low branch a tightened the grip around my neck. Trying to grab the other end of the scarf, so I could pull on it hard thus choking myself and sending my body to heaven, I sighed.

"Nah."

I needed to deal with my problems. Which meant I needed to deal with telling Julie the truth about Shun. Soon the scarf blew onto another higher branch from the large tree, and then got stuck. I tugged on my end of the scarf sending a mountain of snow after me. I fell to the ground, brushing the snow off of my shoulders mumbling curses to myself.

"Maybe I can dodge it." I smirk came to my lips, "I mean why can't she just get the hint that he doesn't like her herself? She's never told me anything about my recent cheating boyfriends!"

I kicked the ground around me. Bunching my arms around one another, hugging my body for warmth, I really never felt to out of place, until now.

"Im giving up."

I looked to the sky, the cloudy endless sky. But it almost seemed like the dark clouds were covering, shielding the earth from the blueness above. I needed to break free from this rut, but what was the good solution?

Choice A: If I start to become good friends with Dan, maybe, just maybe we'd be as perfect as BFFs.

Choice B: If I start to date Shun, then Julie would hate me, and nobody would be my friend because sooner or later Shun would dump me.

Choice C: If I tell Julie the truth, she would love me, Shun would hate me, and Dan would still be my friend.

All in all choice c is where the heart is. First I needed to head back home, so I took my first step into the snowy slush. Something was keeping me back. I looked at the scarf in the tree, still tugging on my neck. I uncoiled myself and never looked back at the waving scarf.

It would come down sometime.

Right now I have more shit to handle then tight scarfs with bi polar issues.

* * *

"Guess who's having a party!"

I sighed against the phone. "Who?"

"Me!"

I walked over to my bed, "Good for you."

"And you're obviously invited."

I mumbled against the pillows. "I'm not in the mood."

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said I don't wanna." I called out into the phone.

"But I want you to come."

"So?"

"So now you come."

"Well, when is it?"

"Tonight."

"When did you decide on this?"

"Today."

"Who else is coming?" I begged for a second, begged to the God around me that she didn't invite Shun. That would ruin everyt-

"Shun, Dan, Alice, and everybody else in the school. Y'know some friends and stuff."

I mentally bitch punched myself. This is going to ruin everything. Maybe if Shun was drunk, I'd be able to get away from him and tell Julie the truth.

"Will there be beer?"

"Oh Runo! Your finally understanding your age!"

"We're 16."

"Exactly."

I rolled my eyes, what was she going to grow up into? "Ok I'll come, but not for you."

"For Dan, right?"

"Sure, whatever. See you in a few."

"Ok babe, party's almost star-" Then her voice sounded distant, like she was walking away, I heard the doorbell ring on the other line, the teens were already at her house ready to party. Where were Julie's parents? "Ok Runo, bye."

I heard the click.

Slowly walking to my mirror I checked myself out. I looked like Frankenstein's wife. I quickly popped into the shower changed and ran out the door. And on the way to Julie's house I made a plan. A plan of tonight's party mission.

This party was not for fun.

It was war.

Full out war.

And it was me against Runo.

* * *

"Runo's here everybody!"

I put on a smile, waving to the groups of teens all cuddled around with bottles of beer in their hands. It seemed awkward when somebody wasn't drunk at a party, so of course I drank a bottle hoping that I was now "In" the group.

"Shun's not here yet." I Looked around the room curiously.

"Yeah he said he'd be late." Julie replied, drinking down another beer. I licked my lips as I watched her chug her drink down. The beer looked good, but I wasn't going to get dragged in. Now was the time to tell.

"Julie." I touched her shoulder; we were currently sitting on the couch in her den. Watching teens grind to the music.

"Hm?" She replied, placed her bottle near her feet.

"Well…I think…" I looked stared at the bottle, then back up, "Shun isn't the right guy for you."

"What?" She chuckled, "Why?"

"He told me something yesterday." I started to fiddle with my hair, tugging on the pigtails.

"What? About me?"

"No. Well yes. Kinda."

She waited before answering, "So what did he say then?"

"That…he sorta…liked me?" I smiled, trying to act like saying this was sooo casual.

The same face stayed on Julie, she looked at me with this fake smile. "What?" She said behind smiling teeth.

"He said he liked me." I repeated.

Suddenly, the music died down, was everybody listening? At the corner of my eyes I watched as currently dancing teens stopped their grinding. And the boys stopped their flirting.

There was a cold feeling in the room as everybody waited for what Julie was going to say.

"That's a lie." She spat out.

I looked back at her. "A lie?"

"Yeah, who'd ever like a girl like you?"

Was my best friend really saying this to my face? I looked right through her, as if she was a ghost. All I could say was, "What?"

"A stupid girl like you. One who's boring, lame, uncool." I saw her eyes becoming blurry. "Smart, funny, talented…"

She just went from insulting comments to nice ones. Was she jealous? I could only stare at her.

"Shun likes me!" She sat up, glaring at me with burning eyes and cheeks. "You don't try hard enough for him!"

"Well If that's so true why did we have to go on a double date!" I was getting angry, I didn't care if people were watching, "Its not my fault he likes me more!"

"I heard that you two are always flirting when im not around!" Julie yelled out, getting closer to my face.

"That's bull crap!"

"Well someone told me that she heard you scream and run out from the nurse's office. The same office Shun was currently sleeping in! Did you two do something in there?"

My thoughts came back for a second. Was Shun really in the nurse's room, the same room where Dan tried to seduce me?

"N-no that's a lie." I shuttered.

"You're such a liar!"

"I'm not a liar, out of all the years I've known you I've never lied once!"

Julie turned away, rolling her eyes. "Yeah right. Now I don't feel like we were ever friends at all."

"Why? Because boys like me more than you?" I said. All the feelings were coming out.

"Boys? Nobody likes you more than me!"

"Now you know that's a dumb thing to say." I replied, tapping her shirt.

"Is not! Im more popular than you!"

"Who cares about Popularity?" I yelled to the floor.

Suddenly things died down. Like the room became completely empty. As if all life just stopped, nobody moved, nobody said a thing. Then Julie spoke up again, quietly.

"I should have never asked you to go on that doubledate, it ruined me and Shun's relationship."

Why was I ever friends with Julie in the beginning? I was done with this.

"That's all you think about huh?" I walked past her. Before I opened the front door I looked back at her, "By the way Julie, I never wanted to go with you. I really do **hate** Shun. I really do **hate** this party. And most of all, now, I really **_hate_ you**."

I looked around the room quickly, watched as girls and guys gave me this look, like I was a badass or something. "Thanks for the invite." I replied.

I opened the door and there stood Shun. He gave a quick smirk, and I gave a glare. "Move." I replied.

"Why? I just got here." He fumbled out from his mouth. I pushed him out of the way and walked right by. I then heard the boy call out, "Wait! You're not staying?"

I didn't answer.

I was going back to the park, because my neck was really cold. And that scarf was probably off the tree by now.

* * *

I was confused. I didn't know what I was feeling.

Lost? Depressed?

Alone.

As I crawled to the park, I saw my scarf blow from the treetop. It was still there struggling to stay on. It was still cloudy too. It felt like I really never left the park. All was still in place. Except for the boy who was sitting at the swing set staring at the ground.

"Dan?" I said truly perplexed.

I watched as the boy pulled his head up, and a growing smile awaited his lips. He gave a small wave, signaling me over.

I stepped forward; step by step I began to run. He was like freedom, somebody who I could talk to. He wouldn't get mad at me, or hate me; he would feel happy when I was around. That's what I wanted right now.

Dan.

"Hey." He said with a smirk.

"Hey." I replied back.

"Why are you here?"

"I was getting my scarf back." I pointed to the tree not too far from here.

No response, until, "Need help getting it back?" He said, still looking at the tree.

"Nah, I'll wait till it blows down."

It was then quiet.

"Do you live near here?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, right across the street."

I walked to the swing next to him and sat. Turning towards him I began to talk. "I think Julie hates me now."

"Why? You went to her party?" Dan said, looking back at me.

"You were invited too right?" I skipped over his questions.

"Yeah, but no offence, I don't like Julie that much."

"Yeah…me neither."

The boy gave me this confused look, like I grew a head or something. "But aren't you best friends?"

"Yeah, well not anymore." I stared at my shoes, how torn up they looked.

"You got into a fight or something?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, we said some things about Shun." I chuckled, "Blah blah, same old same old."

He stared into my eyes, like he was looking into my soul. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Could he tell that I was really hurting inside?

"So now what?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"I heard that Shun likes you." Dan replied, changing the subject.

"From who?"

"A friend of mine that went to the exact party you went to."

"Ahh."

We both looked ahead, out towards the scarf blowing tree.

"I don't like him." I stated. "He's so obnoxious."

"Yeah, I don't really know why Shun and I are friends either." I saw the boy frown, staring at his shoes, as if he had nothing else to look at.

He looked distant.

Far away from reach.

I want him closer.

"Dan…look at me."

He blushed a bit. Then staring into my eyes, with a frown still plastered to his face he mumbled, "What?" And I felt my body lean closer. I could've sworn I heard a gasp release from his mouth as our lips collided. And as we sat there, connected, he wrapped his arms around my back, and I pulled my hands behind his head.

I could hear the wind wail. The swings next to me rock back and forth. He breathed from his nose, giving hot air against my cheek. It felt good on my freezing body.

We didn't let go, or stop, we just let our tongue's play, our teeth mash.

Bliss erupted. Suddenly a felt a soft object latch onto our faces. We broke away and saw the scarf on the floor below out feet.

I gave out a weak laugh, and Dan merely kissed me again, not caring about the scarf.

He pulled my swing towards him, letting me more near him. He sighed, and I moaned with relief.

I may have lost Julie, but I gained Dan.

And that's all I really needed now.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks again guys!**

**Heres a question:**

What are your favorite Pairings in Bakugan?

**SEE YAH!**

**.**


	4. Hoarse Voices

**Dem-chan**- Uh...yah...no...well...maybe...nah...kinda...sorta...NO...YESH

Review?

* * *

_"So you two go on a date."_

_"Yes."_

_"You hate it, he loves it"_

_"Yeah."_

_"He tries to rape you…and you become friends?"_

_"Uh….that sounds right so far."_

_"And now, you're dating?"_

_"Well…uh…yeah…its…It's a complicated story…"_

**XxDoubleDatexX**

Let me start off my story by saying I'm really hating high school, Julie's a bitch, Shun has some issues and Dan is the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on.

Ever since that kiss in the park, Dan and I have been completely obsessing over one another. He'd come over to my house, sleep over, and then we'd fall asleep on the couch till morn! Nothing seems wrong about our relationship, because it's exactly what we both want.

"Runo, have you even talked to Julie ever since the day of her party?"

I relished in the thought of Julie and easily answered, "No."

Alice sat back in her seat; she seemed distant today, like my old friend was sad to be seeing our little group break up. "Don't worry Alice," I touched her shoulder, "Once Julie apologizes for rudely being a bitch we'll be friends in no time!"

This brought a smile to Alice's face, in reality though I really didn't want to see Julie ever again, which was a problem because she's in the same class as me.

"Ah Runo!" I looked up from my daydreams to see Julie, her eyes fixed on mine, I saw fire, no, evil in her pupils, "Did you know I'm dating Shun now?" A smug grin was piercing her lips faintly.

"Oh really?" I glared up at her, "Did you know I'm dating Dan now?"

Julie's smile beamed with a horrid aroma, "Oh yeah? Maybe we can go on a double date sometime?"

"Haha, I don't go on double dates with skankbag bitches that have ego problems" I gave a devilish smirk, "Thanks for the offer though."

Alice slid her chair away from the argument. Our hideous aura was literally spreading throughout the entire classroom. You couldn't help but over hear the awkward conversation.

"You can't just say that about Julie!" One girl popped into the conversation.

"I wasn't taking about Julie." I remarked quickly, giving a bored look to the random child in front of me. "Shun can be very bitchy."

Julie slammed her hands down onto my desk, causing the whole scene to erupt into a situation now, "Take that back!" She yelled, now the spark in her eyes was a forest fire.

"Take what back? Your dignity?" The class laughed a bit."Because it really doesn't like you." I spat out.

"Oh shut up! Acting like you're so big." Julie's arms crossed, "At least I have friends to back me up."

"Well I have Alice!" I grabbed the red head, and pulled her up next to me, we sat up together.

"Alice? Alice likes me more Runo. She agrees with me."

"What?" I scoffed. But my weight shifted. My arm was pulled away from the child hood friend next to me, and as she looked me in the eyes I saw the girl mouth out a small sorry.

I suddenly felt abandoned, betrayed.

My ears rang with the school bell. I watched in silence as the group of girls around my desk left the classroom, all giving me smug grins and giggles. My heart was pulled from my chest. Like I was punched in the gut, I felt my breath slowly being drawn back.

"Runo?"

My eyes dashed at the door. There stood Dan, sweet Dan. My hero. He could always make everything better. "Hey." I let out a smile, stretching my arms out for a hug.

"What's wrong?" He met me gently, placing his arms around my neck. Feeling his frame sound mine…pure bliss.

"Nothing." I dug my head into his chest. "Julie's such a…"

He paused and began to speak, "Yeah. Heard she was dating Shun."

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" I looked up at Dan, "Like Julie's going to make my life hell?"

"What? Don't say that!" He hugged me tighter and I watched as he played with my blue hair, twirling the edges of my pigtails in his fingers, a pleasant smile on his face.

Even with this kinky feeling, I couldn't help but worry.

**XxDDxX**

Julie was making lies about me the entire week and I was the talk of the school. Being called a slut kept Dan away from me. And Alice was completely convinced that beat Julie up at her party. Every day was a new rumor, and I'm starting to break. I can feel my heart ache. As I walked through the halls, my eyes met the faces of many students that were obviously talking about me. I cocked my head in amusement. Then there stood Dan, he was currently next to Shun, looking at him with disappointed eyes. I turned to Dan for answers. Shun smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"What did I do?" Was all I could say to Dan. The boy looked down at me and frowned, "Did you really punch Julie?"

"What? No!" Then all the whispers grew, louder and louder, "Where's Julie?" I asked desperately. Shun pointed towards the girl's room.

As I quickly dashed to the restrooms I heard Shun say, "Dude your girlfriend's rough." I never heard Dan's answer, but I didn't care. Julie and I needed to talk.

Slowly opening the door to the bathroom, there Julie stood crying around a group of girls. I needed to speak. Making her hear my voice was the best thing to do. "Ok Julie, it's already been half of my day, and I've been accused of bullying you, beating on you, and slutting on Shun." I extended my hand, leaning gently on the walls, "What else can you say to crush me?"

"That you gave me a black eye." Julie hiccupped, dabbing her face with a tissue. "You're so mean."

I scoffed. What could I do? Lie? Tell the truth? Apologize? I was too arrogant for all of them. No. If I was going to win the rumor scheme of Julie, I was going to light up that forest fire in her eyes. I smirked.

"Julie you whore." I mocked.

The girl's looked at me. Julie's tears stopped, leading to those eyes, now glaring at me. I felt a rush, like I've always wanted to scream words of pain to Julie. Like a grudge that I put away, was coming out, it was reaching for me. "You're a horrible friend." I said with a pout.

Julie was grinning, "What? So you've finally realized?"

I was going to burn the place up, cause a scene. A dramatic scene, with cussing and pain. A cat fight was too simple; I was creating a real fight. I scene between two girls that involves punches and pain, causing the principal to look into our relationship. The teachers, the students, I was going to scream to the world, I was going to make Julie regret ever messing me with me.

"I always knew a bitch like you could attract the attention of that skank Shun." I stated, crossing my arms.

Julie was getting pumped, I watched in silence as she walked up to me. Both fists clenched she glared right into my eyes. "You don't want to play this game Runo."

"Your just mad…" I looked at her directly, feeling these words come out strong, ", that Shun fell in love with me first.

Now that fist, the same fist that was curled up near Julie's waist was in eye view. I felt her knuckles press against my face, felt her hand pierce my cheek. It hurt. Hurt like hell. And suddenly I flew out of the girl's bathroom, away from Julie. I flung myself onto the floor, sliding my body against the wall. "Dammit" I let out.

"Runo what is your problem!" Julie came running out screaming.

"What's your problem?" I yelled back, getting ready to cause a fight, "You bitch!"

Julie sneered, "Bitch?"

I dashed forward feeling my fist tighten due to the exhilaration. "You're just scared!" I screamed, feeling her cheek against my fist, my fingers felt pain, but it didn't matter. Now my weight forced Julie backwards. And as we landed on one another, our fight was on the floor. All words sprung out.

"You're just scared of love!" I yelled out.

"Your just using Dan!" Julie got me to a point. I felt her crawl on top of me, pushing her hand onto my jaw. "You needed somebody to hold onto, to feel the same regret you were feeling!"

I felt my hand grasp onto her arm, pushing her off was like lifting a ton. She screamed the truth, the pity of her feelings towards me. "You don't really love Dan! You're using that boy! Using him like an animal!"

"Liar!" I cried out, knowing it was true. I then pushed her down, grabbing onto her shirt, screaming into her face I yelled, "You have no reason to be angry! To declare the truth is an honor, being mad at me was completely useless, completely childish. You should have known! Should have known that I would never date Shun! I would never date your crush!"

"You would have dated him if you loved him like I did!" She screamed, clasping her hands onto my jacket, trying to pull me away. "You're just a girl with fantasies! A girl who every boy likes! When I watch boys flirt with you, what am I suppose to do! Who am I suppose to be?"

"You're the supportive friend, you bitch!" I yelled, "You were supposed to understand! Not make the entire school against me!"

I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders, trying to pull me away from Julie, knowing who it was I continued to scream and spat, "You're the liar Julie!" I tried to scream, but my voice was now hoarse, I tried to pull away from the strong arms, I wanted to scratch Julie's eyes out, maybe punch her in the eye once. I found myself away from Julie completely, now on both feet I tugged my arms, and I rattled about. "Why are you even mad?" I said, "Jealousy?"

Julie got up off the floor, a surprised expression on her face, leading to tears streaming down her cheeks, "You don't know!" She readied to leap on me, but Shun pulled her back, gritting her teeth she yelled in anger.

At the same time we both screamed, screamed out our anger. Jealousy was a bad thing, and this whole situation was an example of it.

I felt embarrassed.

Julie looked embarrassed.

The crowd of kids left the scene as the teachers ran out onto the halls, watching as Julie was on the floor crying, blood all around her nose. I was still tugging away from Dan, screaming, and soon feeling tears of regret come sliding out.

Dan, shushed me, tried to calm me down, pulled me into a separate hall. I found myself cornered, and I saw through red anger, Dan's face. Scared and worried he told me to run, told me to go before the teachers found out it was I who started the fight.

I looked back at Julie, but she left the scene too. Dan threw his arms away from me and I ran along, ran as fast as I could. Ran away from the blood smeared floor, and the two boys who were taking the blame.

I wanted to cry, but this is what I wanted in the beginning. I knew this was coming out sooner or later. My throat hurt, and my nose stung but that really didn't grasp my attention.

The next day, Dan was suspended, Shun got off scot free. Julie had a bandage over her nose, as did I. It was said that we were the first girls to have ever started a fight as this particular school. Even through Dan's suspension, I forced myself to say something. I walked up to Julie, alone. And as we stared at each other's bandages, and how beat up we both looked, we started to laugh.

Our hoarse voices sounded painful, but at that moment, it was a quick truce.

* * *

**A/N**

**Haha thanks for the read guys!**

**Oh and next question?**

Yaoi or Yuri?

**Juts wonderin'**

**Plz review, you sexy muffins!**


	5. Snow Goddess

We sleep for hours. Lying on his soft bed, smelling in the sheets, it was almost_ too_ good. I'd sleep over a lot, mainly because I'm just always tired when I get to his house. He'd carry me upstairs to his room; we'd talk in the dark and bam I'm out like a light.

It makes me wonder, does he hate that I always drift asleep? But he seems relaxed about…us. So I guess we work out.

"Dan where are you taking me this time?"

He doesn't respond, just makes more sloshing noises with his shoes that are now soaked by the snow. I'm holding his warm hand, even though we both aren't wearing gloves, it feels like we have our own heated palms.

"Dan!" I pull on his hand, he turns to face me.

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

He smiles, and pulls down my hat, "It's a secret," He teases.

I pull my hat up, "I wish you'd just tell me…"

"Don't worry; we're going somewhere fun, for sure!"

"Is it at Julies?"

"Oh hell no."

"Um…Shun's?"

"Nope."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you!" He touches my cheek, "Now…shut up and follow me."

Even in the midst of a romantic touch, saying rude things doesn't seem so bad, so I eagerly follow behind, his hand still wrapped around my fingers.

In the cold sensation of my daydreams I feel Dan's grip release; I let out a small grown of disappointment.

"I'm buying you…a scarf." He lets out this giant grin, standing before a small scarf shop.

"O-okay." I fumble with my hair. "I hate to be the only one getting something." I look around, the streets are quiet, like our town was just a small snowy village, "I'll get you a scarf too."

"Nah, I don't like scarves." He pulls close to me, "But if you want to give me something, maybe you can pay the bill for our date tonight."

I stare into his eyes, "That's a man's job." I tap his forehead, walking inside the store carelessly, even though inside my mind is going crazy. It's so cute how Dan remembers my lost scarf. As we both enter the small store, Dan wraps an arm around my shoulder, I suddenly felt hotness forming around my cheeks. "So which scarf?" He asks, looking around with awe.

"Um." I look at the shelves and shelves of handmade scarves, "You know what? I want that simple white one."

"Just white?" He gives me a look, "So simple?"

"It could represent…snow. Like every time I wear the scarf it starts to snow or something like that."

"That's so cliché."

"You're the cliché one. Taking me to a scarf shop is too cute for your tastes." I push him playfully, a smile on my lips.

He gets my joke, and buys the scarf instantly.

We walk outside, feeling the cold hair whip around us. I shiver. "Here don't forget your scarf that I so willingly bought for you," He flips the scarf around my head, and softly tucks it around my neck. We wait in silence. Waiting for the snow to come.

Then, would you believe it, small white specks of snow start falling around us.

"See? It's snowing!" I cry out, jumping around, kicking the snow with ease. I stick out my tongue, I laugh and play.

He claps, "Oh yeah, you're the snow goddess." He replies, getting closer to me.

"Snow goddess? You trying to tell me I have a cold heart?"

"Nah, your heart is very…" Dan suddenly appears before me. "…Warm." I felt his lips spreading along mine. He grabs my arms, and we stand there on the sidewalk, just kissing for what felt like hours. Dan pulls away, "Here." He replies, fixing the handmade object around my neck gently.

"Thanks…Danny."

He then looks at me. Like his eyes are just so amused by mine. He doesn't try to kiss me, or lean in closer. He stands still and watches me with such a pleasant look, like he was pleased, happy with the gift, and more importantly me.

"I love you."

It slipped out, right out of his mouth.

I didn't try to act shocked; I merely tugged on his jacket, "I know." I remarked, standing on my toes to give him a peck on the lips. "Now let's go home to sleep."

"You love to sleep."

"I do love to sleep."

"I love that you love to sleep."

"I love that you _appreciate_ that I love to sleep."

He smirks, and wraps another arm around me. Yawns a bit, his eyes looks glassy, and he's obviously tired from doing nothing all day. "Want to skip the dinner date?"

"Sure."

We both walk steadily, without saying a word.

We walked and walked through the snow, but we weren't cold, we had our hands.

**N/A **yeah just a short little cutie fick. I'll get back to the main story in the next chapter.

So heres a question: "**Whats your favorite season**?" Do you like winter? Or maybe summer? For me it's totally got to be Winter, i mean i love snow, i love christmas, andddd...um...i love santa? I ran out of things i love. Anyway please review.

BAI


	6. School slut

****

Demi-Ako

Know that it's hard work when writing a story. When you first open up that Microsoft word page, or rip out that piece of lined paper, your mind goes into many different directions just thinking about plots and characters.

* * *

She was a walking figure of glass, porcelain skin and bright blue eyes of outstretched ocean. Her hair flew with the golden sky behind her. The sun was setting, and as she struts towards me, those eyes looked between my arms, searching for my soul, kept so well yet found by two beautiful eyes. People stared and made way as she walked through the crowd, watching my heart beat continually.

This was love.

With only inches away from each other her first instinct was natural. She dug those fingers into my hair, as her mind listened to the heart inside of me. I welcomed her with a smile, a shocked smile, remembering that I had a hot girlfriend who loved me more than the world felt pretty incredible. Her nails soothed my scalp, and those eyes were revealed to me as I looked down to my chest. Her cheeks rose, gleaming a smile.

And with no words I only touched her cheek, wondering how it felt. Then…lips, soft lips connecting with mine. Blurry vision. Slow moving people watching with envious eyes. A hand on my ass.

THIS was lust.

As we parted, my lips searched for more. They lead to those eyes, I marked her eyes, and the lashes skimmed my lip. Her soft mouth was placed onto my neck, as she waited for my soft silent kisses to ease.

"I love you," My mouth reacted on its own. She removed her hands from down below and slunk them lazily behind me. A hug was received and my mouth again, blew off words of love, "I fucking love you." I spoke out.

Her answer came as a shock, but I was always waiting for it. "So does Shun."

I backed away, my arms still surrounding her back, "Shun?"

"Shun." She slurred his name from the lips I kiss and obsess over; she enjoys the name Shun, and says it delightfully.

"Shun?" The word burns my tongue and makes my mouth shrivel. "I thought that was all behind us," My eyes search hers, "…the whole, "Shun and Runo" thing."

She pulls away, her arms leave me be. And a sudden sadness takes over. "It was never over." Her eyes were cloudy, almost confused, "He still likes me."

"But ever since you and Julie made up he hasn't even acted weird around us once." I reach for her shoulder, trying to pull her back into my warmth. "How could you possibly know that Shun still has a thing for you?"

She turns. Her back faces me, teasing my emotions, knowing that I was looking for the true answer in her eyes. "Oh," She scoffs, "I can tell."

"So that's your answer then?" My heart feels stomped on, smacked around, beaten with a bat. "Your answer to when I say "I love you" is Shun?"

She never faces me, "I'll call you." And I watch in silence, as her boots slap against the pavement, away from my still form. Crowds of walking people clear for her, and she was gone. The golden sun was now black. Those oceanic eyes were now far away. And my mind was rattled.

"We had plans." I whisper to the frozen air around.

"Come back."

* * *

I sit in the seat directly behind Shun at school. He's quiet, doesn't say much, but when I tap his shoulder he is more than welcoming to happily tell me the problem on the board. His black deep eyes graze mine in a fashion of quick flirts. I bite my lip, swirling the tongue inside. I don't really believe that anyone notices when we make out in the corner of class. We do sit in the back. And the teacher hasn't even caught us yet.

And you know that unbearable guilty feeling you get when you cheat? I don't get it. It mainly turns me on, to know that there's a boy who is suspecting of me cheating in the first place.

This is control.

As I back away, sliding into my seat, my eyes seeking through his black pupils. He's such a rebel, somebody who doesn't follow the rules. He's fast and easy to get along with.

He's not Dan. And that's how I like it.

I think I've changed, maybe not as eager to find a boy as I was in the beginning of the year. I believe I'm more mature, I can now capture anyone in my grasp. I've changed everything about me. The old Runo was a no go. A class act. She was boring, plain, the opposite of the new and improved Runo.

As Shun turns back around I touch my lips, and calm the urge to straddle him uncontrollably. But in my attempt to relax I spot Dan, I could notice that mop of brown hair anywhere. His eyes are large, nobody else notices him.

And then it hits me.

Dan knows I'm cheating.

He sulks away, the window empty. I cling onto the desk. The date he planned last night didn't go so well. And I didn't even call him like I promised.

My actions were clear, I was a slut. An attention seeking whore with too much makeup.

Out of bad judgment and nervous emotions, I tapped Shun's shoulder once more. Seeing his lips in plain sight I tackled the boy with no rest. His desk rattled, and my chair shook.

We were out in the open now, no doubt. The kids watched. And I deepened the kiss.

And I heard the words of envy whisper along the walls of the math room silently. The cellphones were flipped out, and texts came out of the room like lightening.

I can now feel the unbearable guilt I never thought I had.

* * *

**Well its been a while since i wrote a chapter. Here you go guys. **

**ENJOYS!**


End file.
